I Imprinted?
by Robin-Red BlackWaters
Summary: A wild crazy drunken night. An imprint. And no recollection of any of it happening. Now Jacob's in search of a love he can't remember as he learns from his many friends, how much of a cocky man-whore he really is. Homo/Hetero lemons. Two-shot. Jake/All


**Hey everyone. This is going to be a Two-Shot. I was trying to find a way to write an imprinting story that was different from what I've been reading and came up with this. I really hope you like it. This is rated M for a reason. This story will consist of gay/lebian/hetero sex. Not so much this chapter but the next. With that being said, enjoy reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm never drinking again**

Ugh, I feel like crap. I opened my eyes to the sudden scorching rays of the early morning sun. _Holy shit! Someone turn the sun down._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I turned my head away from the sun's laser beams and then slowly opened my eyes back up to the sight of wet grass and a thick array of tree trunks. _Where the hell am I?_

I was lying on my stomach as the bottom half of me seemed to be floating to the top of the river. I could feel the combination of wet soil, flowing water, and small fishes dancing around my floating private areas hoping to get a thrill. Then it occurred to me that I couldn't feel my shorts. _Fucking great! I must've phased out of them or something._

I lifted myself up halfway all to slump back down when I noticed the earth moving. Waiting for the earth to come to a complete stop, I slowly lifted myself up again. My body felt heavy and unbalanced. I looked down to the sight of an empty jug of E&J Brandy cocked to the side in the grass a few inches away from me. _Tell me I didn't really drink that whole shit?_

I shook my head and then looked around as I began to recognize my surroundings. I was at the river that flowed down the border that separated Forks from my reservation. _Why the fuck was I out here?_

Feeling too out of sorts with my body to phase into my larger than life wolf form, I stumbled my way home not giving two shits about the stares I was receiving from the random bystanders taking in all of my naked glory as I passed them by. I couldn't blame them. I'm fucking sexy. If I came across me with this face, these killer abs, and this 11 inch sugar cock, I'd want to fuck me too. And I do, every Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Making my way home, I let myself in and headed straight for my room. Billy was away for the week visiting Old Quil so I was glad he wasn't around to see what an ass I made of myself this time. My drunken moments were never new to him anymore. He's tried countless times to get me to rehab but to no avail. Now he's just given up. I hardly see him. It's a coin toss whether or not he'd be home when I get there. I guess he doesn't want to sit around and watch his son waste away to nothing. It's hard on him I guess.

Once inside my room, I headed straight for bed not caring to check whether or not I looked ok. Aside from the bloodshot eyes I most likely had and the odd feeling I had deep down inside, I was pretty sure everything else was ok. Besides, ever since the "Bella incident" four months ago, I haven't been able to face myself…

_Sam told me I was too dangerous to be around her… _

…_but I just wouldn't listen. _

_I just had to go to her house that night. I only wanted to see her. _

_I didn't think... _

_I… thought I could control myself. _

_I was trying to comfort her… _

…_but she kept talking about EDWARD. _

_I was trying to change the subject… _

…_but she continued to go on and on about EDWARD. _

_I mean he DUMPED her for crying out loud! _

_Dumped her like she was yesterday's garbage but yet every other word that came out of her mouth was EDWARD. _

_EDWARD! _

_EDWARD! _

_EDWARD!_

_She didn't understand that she wasn't good enough for him. _

_Edward didn't need someone who was so dependent on him. He needed someone he could go toe to toe with. _

_Someone with enough charm and heightened sex drive to bring out his inner beast. _

_Someone like me. _

_But Bella couldn't see that… she couldn't understand… that …that… she needed to get over him and MOVE ON! _

_She had no idea Edward was just waiting for her to get over him so that he could come back and be with ME. Her hold on him was delaying my relationship with him. The more she went ON AND ON about how much she wanted and needed Edward, the angrier I became. _

_I don't know what happened… I just snapped._

_I couldn't take it anymore…_

_I don't know, what I was thinking… I just… snapped…_

_I… lost control._

_I tried to stop shifting… _

…_but I couldn't stop. _

_I watched her big brown eyes grow wide as my body shifted uncontrollably tearing my shorts apart from all angles and my russet brown fur shot out from all around my body as I came down on all fours. Clouded by my rage, I quickly opened my mouth wide and bit her head off before she had time to utter a word. Blood spattered everywhere as I continued to rip apart her body and then ate the remains. Her dripping blood was the only sign that she's been in her room. As the realization set in on what I had done, I shook from panic as I bolted out of her window shattering glass and took off into the woods._

Bella's case remains unsolved. Her father Charlie tried relentlessly to find answers but with no luck. Then two months after the incident, Charlie died in a car crash.

Edward came back but I was too messed up over what I've done to consider something meaningful with him. So I shut him out.

The pack knew what really happened. I couldn't face myself or what I did so I turned towards the bottle. I'd drink until the pain went away. I wanted to feel carefree. Alcohol has become a way of life for me.

There was always a party going on at any one of the reservations. I would attend all of them. Eventually I'd drink so much, my mind would go blank and I'd wake up in strange surroundings. I did this all to repeat the same cycle again for the next party.

The pack, for the most part, didn't seem fazed about my drinking habits. They'd drink as much as me only they could remember everything they've done the following morning. Sam was the only one with a bit of an issue with my habit.

After one too many Alpha commands, I broke off on my own claiming my birth right as Alpha. Eventually Seth, Embry, Quil, and Collin followed along and joined my pack. They knew I didn't give a fuck about Alpha commands. Hell, I didn't give a fuck about anything they did just as long as they didn't try to pull some kind of intervention on me or anything on that order.

I lied in bed looking up at the ceiling. Something felt… different. I couldn't explain it. I felt like this gravitational pull from deep down inside of me. Of course, I could be mistaking it for the hangover I have. Whatever it was, it seemed… odd. Deciding to dismiss the feeling, I closed my eyes to get some sleep. No longer did I close my eyes when the sound of Embry's voice outside my window caused for me to pop open my eyes in anger_. I'm not in the mood for this shit._

"Jacob! You up?" Embry asked from outside of my window.

"No!" I shouted as I threw my pillow at him and turned on my side with my back facing him. "Go away!"

Before I knew it, Embry, ignoring my request, took it upon himself to come in through the window and come around the side of my bed to face me.

"Hey Jake, some party last night, huh?" He asked as he patted my shoulder.

"I guess." I growled at him. I only remembered bits and pieces of last night.

"Are you kidding me? Last night was the mother of all parties. I'd think you'd be happy. At least you finally imprinted."

That put me on alert. _What the fuck is he talking about?_ I sat up quickly looking at Embry in disbelief.

"What do you mean I _imprinted_?"

"Remember? You had everyone gather around in the living room? You gave some stupid speech about how something amazing had happened to you and that you imprinted?" He looked at me hoping something would click. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him flat out. _What the hell did I do last night?_

"I can't believe you don't remember…" Embry said in disbelief as he continued on about what I said at the party. My mind was too lost in thought to process what he was saying to me at the moment. I mean, he just dropped a bombshell on me. I _imprinted?_ This didn't make sense. I looked over at Embry as he went on and on about last night and then it hit me. Embry had to be mistaken. I mean, come on. He was as drunk as I was last night.

"Em, listen to me." I said cutting him off in mid sentence. "Are you sure I actually imprinted? I mean, come on. You know I was wasted last night. And I know you were pretty twisted yourself so, there you do. It was probably the booze talking."

"Oh, you imprinted all right. I can feel your connection. Besides, check this out." Embry took out his cell phone and started navigating through it until I heard the sound of laughter and then my voice. "Here, look at this. I recorded that little speech of yours."

I looked at the footage and raised an eyebrow. Embry was definitely drunk when he recorded this. The idiot shot the footage at a 90 degree angle. I pressed the back button to start it from the beginning…

_Music was playing in the background as the flashing pink and purple lights cast shadows of the dancers and wall huggers in the huge living room._

"_Jared! Come here! Come here! Look at Jake." Embry said laughing in the background yet the camera was aimed at the bottom half of a girl named Consuela whose party we were at._

_"Dude! What the fuck is Jake staring at?" Jared said laughing in the background. The camera then shifted slightly to the right to show Leah and Rosalie in what looked like a heated argument as random people walked back and forth in front of them. "I'm so youtubing this bro. Where's my phone?"_

_"I don't know, but I got mine." Embry said as the camera quickly moved towards the left to focus on me with a dazed look on my face and what looked like a crowd of people behind me. The camera then moved in the direction of where ever I was staring. There was a large group of people standing around. The Cullens, my pack, Sam's pack, vampires that were long time friends with the Cullens, a bunch of people I recognized from the other reservations and even some people from Forks. The camera moved back towards my dazed facial expression. "I don't know what Jake's looking at."_

_"Wait a minute. Dude, I think Jake is imprinting." Jared said with disbelief as the camera showed me snapping out of my daze, mouthing the words 'I love you' to whoever and bringing a half empty jug of E&J Brandy to the face. _

_"Nah! Really?" Embry asked sounding equally surprised. _

"_Pay attention for a moment." Jared told Embry as the camera showed me bringing the jug down and burping in a girl's face. She gave a look of disgust as she moved away from me. "If you concentrate enough, you can feel it."_

"_I'm too wasted to feel anything right now. Can you tell who he imprinted on?"_

_"Nope, but we can always ask him later. Wait, where's my drink?" Jared asked._

_"It's over there." Embry answered, obviously using the hand he was holding his video phone in to point towards it as the camera quickly swirled around in a blur and then settling on a table filled with liquor bottles, a huge glass spiked punch bowl and scattered cups. "Get mines too. It's the red cup next to the Gin bottle."_

_The camera then went towards the wooden floor. People shouted in the background singing along with the music._

_"Not that one dip shit, the other one!" Embry called out as the camera suddenly moved back up towards the liquor table where Jared stood, with two cups in hand, putting down a cup as the camera then bounced back and forth as if Embry was directing him on which cup to pick up._

_"Dude! There's like… eight fucking red cups by this Gin bottle! Here…" Jared replied picking up a random red cup off of the table as he carried both his, and what is now Embry's cup, towards where Embry stood. "Take this one. I think it's Gin."_

_The camera then quickly came down and stopped midway making a 'clinking' sound as if Embry dropped his phone on a hard surface. The camera angle gave a wide shot of the entire living room. To the far right, a group of people stood around in conversation while in the far left, I was shown swaying side to side slow dancing to a fast tempo song holding my Brandy bottle close. There were a few people dancing in the middle as random people continued to walk back and forth. Suddenly, I stopped dancing and looked straight ahead as if something caught my eye. Then a look of serenity swept over my face as I walked over towards the empty table that was in the far left corner against the wall, placed my jug of Brandy on the floor and moved the table towards the middle of the dance floor, pushing people dancing as I went. I then jumped on top of it and waited until all eyes were on me._

_"What the fuck is Jake doing?" Jared asked in the background as the camera showed me looking at everyone smiling._

_"The most amazing thing happened to me moments ago." I told the crowd, dazed out of my mind. The people around were either laughing at me or not paying me any mind. _

"_BOO! Get off the dance floor!" Some guy in the background shouted, yet I seemed to not give a shit as I continued._

"_Everyone. I, Jacob Black, have imprinted. Now, I know what you all must be thinking…" _

"_WHO CARES?" A chick in the background shouted. Again, I wasn't fazed._

"_You're thinking, 'how could this sexy ass dude be off the market?'"_

"_Oh get over yourself, mutt!" Another chick shouted. That voice I recognized. The blonde leech I love to torment. Rosalie. _

"_But I'm here to say, I love you all. I don't feel like it was I, who imprinted but ALL of us. We all imprinted tonight. For this award, I like to thank all of the…"_

"_No one wants to hear this crap!" Rosalie shouted, interrupting me. Everyone laughed out loud._

_I smiled at her with…love in my eyes?_

_"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. I see someone's still mad about earlier." I winked at someone in the distance and then jumped off the table. A few people took no time with moving the table out of the way so they could continue dancing. "Don't hate me, Rose. Hate the sexy."_

_People laughed as I walked into the crowd in front saying 'I love you' over and over again to I don't know who and then walked out of camera range. I said more in the background but it was muffled out. Everyone continued doing what they were doing before I interrupted and as Mike Newton went across the dance floor doing an out dated tootsie roll dance, the camera freeze framed the shot showing that the footage has reached the end. I just shook my head in disbelief. Wow, was I always that cocky?_

"So there you have it. Sorry about the video. I didn't realize I shot the whole thing all crazy." Embry said to me as I tried to process what happened. I looked over at him.

"I can't believe I don't remember any of that." I got up off my bed and paced back and forth. "Ok so, who did I imprint on?"

I'm so fucking pathetic. I'm probably the only one in history who doesn't remember who they imprinted on. My ancestors are probably rolling around in their graves, disowning me in the afterlife.

"Jake, honestly I don't know. Jared and I thought you might've imprinted on Leah. After you got off the table, you kept saying 'I love you' over and over again and then you got up in Leah's face and kissed her. You both looked real into it but then Rosalie got all mad talking about how you're a 'slut mutt' or something like that, and that you're always fucking everything that walks. Of course, she said that after she pushed you across the room. It was hilarious. You flew into that Mike kid. I don't know what set her off but it was a riot."

Well, Rosalie could kick rocks. I didn't give a damn what I did to her but the other part of what Embry said, got to me. I imprinted on _Leah? _Really? I mean, I suppose it's possible. She joined Sam's pack a week ago. I only knew she joined by word of mouth. Before last night, I hadn't seen her since before my transition. Well, it could be worse. I could've imprinted on some gargoyle chick. At least Leah's cute. Sex with her is going to be hot. The only female wolf around? I get to fuck her in both human and wolf forms. How cool is that? I just hope she can handle 11 inches. I wonder if Sam knows? I don't think he'd like me fucking his ex-flame. Maybe I could talk Leah into leaving his pack for mine. I wouldn't want Sam catching a glimpse of Leah's thoughts of me fucking her brains out while they're in wolf form. If my drinking didn't tick Sam off, me, imprinting on Leah would. I looked over at Embry and shook my head.

"I can't believe all this happened. I actually managed to block out the most important thing that could ever happen to me." I told Embry. He sat on the bed looking up at me.

"Well at least you imprinted. I'm still waiting for it to happen to me."

"Yeah, I guess." I told him as I thought how I should start enjoying my imprinting experience. "Alright Em, I'm going to head over to Leah's place." I headed out of my room with Embry following behind.

"Jake, you might want to put some clothes on first." He said laughing to himself.

I looked down at my nakedness and smiled. The look on Leah's face would've been priceless. Shaking my head in amusement, I turned around and headed back towards my room. Grabbing a pair of shorts from out of my dresser, I put them on and headed back out towards the front door.

"You're coming along?" I asked Embry as we headed out the door.

"Nah, I just came out here to see how you were doing. I had rung your phone off the hook but no answer. I wanted to make sure you didn't pass out in the woods somewhere."

I chose not to comment on that one. We continued to walk until we reached the cutoff point from where Embry turned left in the direction of his house while I continued on north towards Leah's place, saying goodbye before we continued on our way.

Leah's house came into view as I approached her blue colored two story home. I've only been to Leah's house twice in my life. Back when Billy would come here to watch different sports games with her father Harry. That was back when her and Sam were still a couple. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a slight crush on Leah. I was such a perv back then. When I used to go to Sam's house to hang out while Leah was visiting him, I'd find ways to spill drinks on her shirt just for the opportunity to see her boobs when she went to Sam's room to change out of it. I used to have Quil distract Sam by calling him about some bullshit and then when I saw Sam was good and distracted, I'd lure Leah into another room with a drink in hand and make my move. Eventually, she deemed me a klutz and made sure to stay away from me when I had a drink in hand. I stopped going over to Sam's when he disappeared for a while, which means that I no longer saw Leah. That's when things got chaotic because that's when Sam transitioned and then broke up with Leah, all to imprint on her cousin Emily. I didn't know all of this was going on until a year later when I eventually transitioned.

Knocking on the door, Leah opened up the door on the fourth knock.

"I love you Lee Lee." I told her as I grabbed her in my arms and planted my lips on hers catching her completely off guard. She started struggling to break free of my hold but then eventually stopped, giving into my advances and allowing me to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her hands in my hair as I slowly moved us further into her house, kicking the door closed behind me. Her mouth tasted of bubble gum as I hungrily devoured her lips and teased her tongue with mine. Pressing her up against the wall in the hallway, I slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back sweetly and with the speed of lightening, smacked the shit out of me. Man that hurt!

"What the fuck is your problem, Leah?" I shouted angrily at her.

"What's MY problem? What the hell are you doing here? I told you last night if you ever kiss me again, I was going to slap the taste out of your mouth!"

"This is how it's going to be? Like it or not, we're life partners baby."

"The hell we are! No offense Jacob but you're not my type right now." She said walking away from me as she went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink. I followed behind her.

"What you mean I'm 'not your type'? I'm EVERYBODY'S type!" I shouted as she rolled her eyes at me and then took a gulp of her drink before sitting the cup down on the counter. "Besides, it wasn't my imagination when you kissed me back."

"Don't flatter yourself, ok? I kissed you back because you happen to be a great kisser. That wasn't code for 'fuck me'. I have no interest in you whatsoever. Plus, I'm currently seeing someone else at the moment."

"Well tell them you belong to me now! I mean geez Leah, where's the loyalty? I give you the privilege of imprinting on you and here you go…"

"Wait a minute. Rewind that back." She interrupted with a look of confusion. "Since when you got it in your head that you've imprinted on me?"

I looked her in the eyes to see if she was shitting me.

"Last night? You were standing there in the crowd next to Rosalie? Remember? I imprinted." I told her hoping it would jog her memory. I really hope she wasn't too drunk to not remember getting imprinted on. That would suck.

"Jacob, you may have imprinted last night but it wasn't on me."

I looked at Leah with disbelief. I didn't imprint on her? If not her, then who? Leah looked at me with curious eyes.

"Holy shit! Are you telling me you have no idea who you imprinted on?" She asked as she busted out laughing. I cut my eyes at her waiting for her to get it out of her system.

"This shit isn't funny. The most amazing thing has happened to me and yet I can't remember any of it! Do you have any idea who I imprinted on?" I desperately asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Emmett." She said snickering to herself. I raised an eyebrow at her as if she lost her fucking mind.

"Emmett? Are you playing games with me right now? Do you think this shit is funny? Like some fucked up joke at my expense? I couldn't possibly have imprinted on Emmett. First off, Emmett's a dude…"

"So? Collin imprinted on Brady three days ago." She said cutting me off. She did have a point. I actually forgot about that.

"Whatever, second of all, he's a bloodsucker…"

"There's nothing in the rule book that states that bloodsuckers are immune to being imprinted on." She interrupted again.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? It's not impossible. When's the last time you've seen Emmett anyway before last night?"

I thought long and hard trying to remember the last time I saw Emmett. I used to see him a lot before my transition when I used to see Edward behind Bella's back. Right before I changed and around the time Edward left to get away from Bella, Emmett had mentioned how he and Rosalie were heading to Alaska for a few months. Last night, in fact, would've been the first time I saw him or any of the Cullens since my transition. My mind spun out of control. This can't be happening right now. Now it's a possibility that I might've imprinted on a bloodsucker? But what would make Leah say that I imprinted on Emmett?

"Ok, I haven't seen Emmett since before my transition so I can see the possibility but the same could be said for you and I clearly didn't imprint on you so what makes you think I imprinted on Emmett of all people?"

"It might've had something to do with me and Rose catching Emmett fucking your brains out in Consuela's bedroom. He had you screaming his name and everything." She said with a smirk in her face.

My jaw dropped in shock. I fucked Emmett? Shit! I hope Edward doesn't know about that.

"Do you know how I came about being with Emmett?" I asked her desperate for answers.

"How I'm supposed to know? Ask him that shit." She said as she headed upstairs with me following along. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for my breakfast date. See yourself out."

She went into the bathroom and I continued to follow behind her as she began to shed her clothes, with no regard for me standing there, and turned on the shower water.

"Who's this mystery guy you're seeing." I asked curious. I pretty much knew all of the guys in all of the reservations and never got wind of any of them hooking up with her.

"Who said anything about my date being a guy?"

Ok, that caught me completely off guard as I started to get hard from the idea. Leah's a lesbian? She doesn't even realize how hot she is to me right now.

"So who's the lucky chick?" I said cheesing from ear to ear like I'm the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"It's Rose." She answered and then my hard on went soft. Blondie? I fucking hate that bitch!

"You couldn't find someone else? A pack mule maybe?"

"GOODBYE JACOB!" She shouted, not trying to dignify my questions with an answer as she stepped into the shower.

"Alright, alright." I said as I walked towards the door but then looked back smirking to myself. "Can I watch you?"

"You've watched me plenty when I was seeing Sam. Now get out!"

Laughing out loud, I made my way out of her house. Finding my imprint was going to be harder than I thought. What if it's not Emmett? Then what? Do I give up? Do I hope my imprint finds me? I needed answers. One thing's for sure, I won't rest until I find them. So sit tight love. I'll search high and low for you. Until our hearts stops beating.

* * *

**So who do you think Jacob imprinted on? Emmett by chance? Another bloodsucker? Somebody from any of the reservations? Hell, Mike Newton? That would be too funny, actually. I love reviews so let me know what you think:-)**


End file.
